family_game_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 Episode 5
Intro Tonight, were playing the games that you love to play with your family in a whole new way! * Sorry! Sliders * Bop It(Boptagon) * Spelling Bee * Simon Flash * and Connect 4(Basketball). The games are bigger, the stakes are higher, and the moments are priceless! Right now on, Family Game Night! Families Tilmon's Family Burton "This is Tilman. His family is very creative. Tilman writes and illustrates his own novels. Best Seller List, here he comes! Mom's face is like elastic, and she cracks Tilman up with her funny faces. Dad loves to run, and RUN, and 'RUN. ' Tilman's Sister Charlotte helps him create amazing science experiments. Don't blow up the house!" Family Members: * Tilmon (Kid) * Charlotte (Older Sib) * Samone (Mom) * Matthew (Dad) Wyatt's Family Burton "This is Wyatt and his fun family. They spend lots of time taking care of their "mini pets". They want more, but mom says, NO way! Wyatt loves to ride his BMX bike. He's a wheelie machine! Mom redecorates so much that Wyatt says he's never sure what his house will look like when he comes home. Wyatt says his dad is a big kid who has more toys than he does! Wyatt and his brother Mitchell like going out on the family boat. Watch out for that wake!" Family Members: * Wyatt (Kid) * Mitchell (Older Sib) * Kelly (Mom) * Ward (Dad) ---- Tonight's top Monopoly Crazy Cash Card is worth... $15,000! Cranium Brain Break Tonight it's... Cranium House of Cards Yellow Team goes for two towers for a better chance of winning, meanwhile, red almost has it, but doesn't stay. Second attempt for red, and they get it! Tilmon picks the Money Bag. Wyatt picks the Plane. Whoever has the most money wins a trip to Florida. Sorry! Sliders Round 1 Prize dots: Tilman, between 1 and 3 zone. Wyatt, on a 3 Slider 1, Wyatt Veers off and gets in the 3 zone. Slider 1, Tilmon Misses the prize dot by an inch, but is in the 1 zone. Slider 2, Mitchell 1 zone. Slider 2, Charlotte Gets it in the 3 zone. Red 4, Yellow 4. Round 2 will decide the winner. Round 2 Slider 1, Samone 3 points and the prize dot! Slider 1, Kelly 3 zone next to Samone. Slider 2, Matthew 1 zone. Slider 2, Ward 1 zone. Tie. Roll off, but since Tilmon's family landed on the Prize Dot, they win a 32 inch LCD TV. Roll Off Wyatt 1 zone. Tilman Bullseye. 5 points! Tilmon's Family wins Sorry! Sliders. MPP: Camping Party(Camping Package from Coleman) Tilmon picks the Skateboard. Bop It Boptagon Commands in order Round 1 Pull Were off to a flying start because Samone pulled too late, on the first command! (3-4) Round 2 Twist, Bop, Twist, Honk, Kick, Bop, Kick, Whack, Honk, Kick, Shout, Honk, Honk, Kick, Twist, Reverse Tilmon and Wyatt went the wrong way, But somebody else also went the wrong way. Charlotte. Come on over here. (1-3) Matthew left to represent his family. Round 3 Crash, Crash, Kick, Kick, Pull, 4 Honks, Crash, Crash, Honk, Crash Ward Honks too late. (1-2) Round 4 Crash, Kick, Pull, Kick, Pull, Kick, Reverse Kelly Rotated instead of Reversing. (1-1) Final Round Matthew vs. Mitchell Whack, Whack, Bop, Bop, 4 Whacks, Rotate, Crash, Crash, Kick, Kick, Crash, Crash, Kick, Crash, Kick, 3 Crashes, Kick, Kick, Rotate Mitchell goes the wrong way! Matthew wins! Tilmon's family wins Bop It Boptagon. MPP: Scooter Party (Whiplash Scooters) Tilmon picks the Piggy Bank. Spelling Bee Wyatt's Family Word 1: Iron IRO Hint: It can get hot. IRON Word 2: Frog FRO Hint: It hops to it. FROG Word 3: Plank PLANK (Fixing Letters) Hint: It's used by pirates. PLANK Word 4: Dragon DRAG Hint: It has Bad Breath. DRAGON Time's up. 400 points. Tilmon's Family Word 1: Wasp WASP Hint: It has wings. WASP Word 2: Soup SOU Hint: It's Steamy. SOUP Word 3: Dove DOVE Hint: Their used by magicians. DOVE Word 4: Cookie COOK Hint: It can be dumped. COOKIE Time's up. 400 points. Tilmon's Family got it in less time. They win. MPP: Beach Party (Two nights at LOEWS hotel and a trip to Seaworld.) Tilmon picks the Dog. Simon Flash Sequence 1: Yellow Green Red Blue. Both Families Get it, but Wyatt's family got it faster. Sequence 2: Green Blue Yellow Red. Wyatt's Family gets it. Sequence 3: Red Blue Green Yellow. Tilmon's family gets it by a hair. Sequence 4: Green Red Yellow Blue. Wyatt's Family gets it by a hair. Sequence 5: Blue Yellow Green Red. Tilmon's Family gets it because yellow team messed up. Sequence 6: Yellow Blue Red Green. Tilmon's Family ties it up. Sequence 7: Red Yellow Green Blue. Wyatt's Family has 4. Sequence 8: Blue Green Yellow Red. But Tilmon's Family ties it up again. Sequence 9: Green Yellow Blue Red. Both families are confused, but Wyatt's Family gets it and wins Simon Flash. MPP: Amusement park party ($300 gift card from Boomers.) Wyatt picks the Thimble. Connect 4 Basketball Average play back and forth as both families fight to get four in a row and block their opponents. both families have 3 in a row. Tilmon's Family gets 4 in a row and wins Connect 4 basketball. MPP: Cirque de Soleil Party (wins a trip to see theater stuff). Tilmon picks the Cannon. Monopoly Crazy Cash Machine Wyatt's Family * $760 (Plane) * $445 (Thimble) Total: $1205 Tilmon's Family * $695 (Dog) * $815 (Money Bag) They win the vacation to Florida! * $780 (Piggy Bank) * $2000! (Cannon) * $15,000!(Skateboard) Total: $19,290! Link Full Episode of S02E05 @ tubitv.com Category:Season 2 Episodes